ivoryspirefandomcom-20200214-history
Beneath an Ivory Spire
Campaign Intro : From a top her great ivory spire, the Wise Queen ruled over all man. When pestilence and ignorance and squalor reigned, she gave man wealth and health and knowledge. In return, man raised towering monuments and shrines in her glory. So wise and great was the Queen that even the stubborn dwarves of [[Duergar]] and elves of [[Lloraelia]] admired and envied humankind. Admiration would turn to worship. And so zealous were the Queen's people that some would claim that the following calamity was punishment for forgetting the true gods. : The spire had crumbled. : From the ruins escaped a dark veil. The haze consumed the Ivory Citadel whole, and expanded out into the lush plains of Caidus. From within the mists, cruel and awful demons arose. The men and women of the Citadel were slaughtered and enslaved by the demon horde. The Queen's great monuments and buildings rotted and crumbled away. The Ivory Citadel was no more. : All of the world's greatest kingdoms allied to destroy the demonic scourge. The southern kingdoms of [[Almerus]]. The northern kingdoms of [[Ferrum]]. The Iron King of [[Duergar]] and his Iron Legion. And even the reclusive Elven Clans of [[Lloraelia]]. : The Demonic Scourge proved too savage a force for even the world's greatest armies, and those who would traverse the mists would never be seen again. The onslaught could merely be delayed while a plan could be forged. The brightest sages of all the lands were gathered, and using their combined power, a powerful ward was created to seal away the nebulous haze and the demons within it. : The threat was seemingly extinguished, but this would only mark the beginning. : With man's greatest kingdom toppled, the Lords of the southern and northern kingdoms vied for power over all of mankind. So fierce was their argument, that the conflict broke out into civil war. Man killed fellow man, and the battered and broken kingdoms slowly weakened themselves even furthur. Unopposed, the Iron King of Duergar saw this as an opportunity to encroach and lay claim to several human lands, and even several Elven Clans would follow suit. No human would win this war. : After seventeen years of conflict, the sons and daughters of the war would be the ones to end it. A peace treaty would be signed between the Northern and Southern kingdoms of man. And, in no position to reclaim encroached lands, similar peace treaties would be signed with the Dwarves and the Elven Clans. : War had taken its toll. : Soldiers who were born into the war, men that knew nothing outside of battle, had difficulty in conforming to life after it. Scarred and broken, physically and mentally, some could not conform at all. To accommodate, several guilds were formed, the most famous of them being the [[Company of Champions]]. They sought out ex-soldiers and adventurers to carry out dangerous quests, and compensated them with gold and a roof to sleep under. Things were getting better. Time has a way of mending most wounds. : Twenty years has passed since the treaty. But peace cannot last forever. And forgotten, in the heart of Caidus, the haze of the Ivory Citadel still stews about, waiting... and watching. : The Year is 1113. Events of Note Characters